Illusion
by Panthere
Summary: « Je t’offre ce présent en guise d’excuse. Je n’ai cure de plusieurs cadavres. « Quelle est ta motivation ?demanda Shade. »« Je voulais te faire plaisir Fils.« Et bien dans ce cas, j’apprécie le cadeau, Mère. »
1. Prologue

Titre : Illusions

Auteur : Panthere

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura est la propriété exclusive de CLAMP. Je ne possède rien du tout et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic (sinon ça se saurait).

NDA :

Voici la liste des traductions de prénoms :

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier

Tomoyo Daidoji : Tiffany

Toya Kinomoto: Thomas Gauthier

Yukito Tsukishiro: Mathieu Tournier

Yué: Yué

Kerberos /Kélo: Kérobero/Kéro

Shaolan / Syaoran Li: Lionel Li

Meiling/Meiring/Meilin (n'existe que dans la version animée): Stéphanie

Eriol Hiiragizawa : Anthony

Voilà ! Maintenant Bonne lecture !

**Prologue **

« Les passagers en direction de Hong-Kong sont priés de se rendre porte 3. Je répète, les passagers en directions de Hong-Kong sont priés de se rendre porte 3. »

Sakura releva la tête de son livre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Bon sang ! Je vais encore être en retard ! pensa-t-elle. »

Elle se leva et cavala suivie de près par Yukito à travers les couloirs de l'aéroport de Tomoeda.

« Moins vite Sakura !s'écria une petite voix venant de son sac. »

Ignorant la demande, elle continua de courir et parvint tant bien que mal à la porte 3, d'où elle devait prendre son avion.

« Votre passeport s'il vous plaît Monsieur et Mademoiselle, demanda l'hôtesse. »

Elle les tendit d'un geste tremblant. La frénésie du départ la prenait déjà et elle avait du mal à rester calme.

« Calme toi Sakura, conseilla Yukito. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez passer. Bon voyage Mademoiselle. Bon voyeage à vous également Monsieur, dit l'hôtesse tout en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Ils lui rendirent la pareille et passèrent les portiques de sécurité. Ils entrèrent finalement dans l'avion et prirent place dans leur siège, Yukito à la droite de Sakura.

« De l'air ! De l'air !réclama une voix.

Chut Kéro ! Fais moins de bruit !réprimanda la jeune femme. »

Elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair de son sac, faisant une petite ouverture où passa l'oxygène si précieux.

« Excusez-moi. Ma place est juste à côté. »

Sakura dévisagea l'homme qui venait de parler. Façon donjuan, il faisait des sourires charmeurs à la ronde. Il était plutôt grand. Musclé et bronzé, il lui rappelait le mannequin d'une publicité qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter.

Sans un mot, elle se leva, ainsi que Yukito, lui laissant le passage, puis se rassirent une fois qu'il fut installé. Yukito avait depuis longtemps cessé de vieillir, du moins en apparence. Il était devenu plus calme, ressemblant tellement à Yué que c'en était troublant, mais il gardait cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait.

« Hey Beauté ! Ca te dirait de venir avec moi aux toilettes ?proposa d'emblée l'homme. »

Yukito ne réagit pas, sachant que sa maîtresse était parfaitement capable de se sortir d'une situation aussi futile. Malgré tout, il darda un regard noir sur l'opportun qui frissonna.

Il était vrai que Sakura était particulièrement belle. Ses cheveux couleur miel retombaient en dégradé. Les mèches les plus courtes atteignaient ses omoplates et les plus longues ses reins. Son visage, d'une infime douceur, dégageait une harmonie telle que personne ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Ses yeux étaient en amande et brillait d'un vert riche et profond comme l'émeraude. Sa bouche avait la couleur d'un mélange particulièrement savant entre un rouge foncé et un rose pâle. Ses lèvres étaient douces et généreuses. Son corps, régulièrement entretenu par la pratique des arts martiaux et de la course à pied, était le fantasme de tous les créateurs de mode à la recherche d'une muse. Malgré tous ses atouts, Sakura ne portait ni tenues sexy, ni décolleté outrageant.

« Alors ?demanda l'homme. »

Pour seul réponse, elle darda son regard vers l'homme et le fixa yeux dans les yeux. Aussitôt, l'homme se calma et redevint aussi calme qu'un agneau. Il semblait avoir oublié le monde qui l'entourait et seule la voix envoûtante de son interlocutrice le préoccupait.

« _Dors_, entendit-il, comme dans un rêve. »

Mais cela n'était nullement onirique. Sakura lui avait effectivement ordonné de sommeiller. L'homme ferma les yeux instantanément et tomba dans un sommeil profond que rien ne paraissait pouvoir perturber.

La jeune femme, âgée de 18 ans, bénit une fois de plus ses pouvoirs magiques.

« Finalement, ça sert l'hypnose, pensa-t-elle. »

Yukito sourit intérieurement, fière de celle qu'il considérait à la fois comme son maître et comme sa sœur, sachant parfaitement ce qui venait de se produire alors que les personnes dénuées de pouvoirs n'avaient absolument rien remarqué. Durant tout le trajet, l'homme dormit. Il ne paraissait pas gêné par sa position plus qu'inconfortable et sa respiration était régulière et paisible. À aucun moment, il ne bougea. À aucun moment, il n'entrouvrit les yeux. À aucun moment, il ne se réveilla.

Sakura tritura à l'aide de ses baguettes la nourriture, qu'elle doutait comestible, et qui était censée lui servir de repas. Finalement, elle avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle tendit son repas à Yukito qui l'avala avec grand plaisir.

Plus le temps passait, plus la Chine s'approchait, et plus Sakura appréhendait l'arrivée.

FLASH BACK

"DRING DRING"

« J'arrive ! »

Sakura saisit le combiné de son téléphone et le porta à ses oreilles.

« Allô ?"

"Je suis bien chez Sakura Kinomoto ?"

"Oui. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Je suis la mère de Shaolan."

"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Shaolan…a disparu."

"QUUOI !s'écria-t-elle. Quand ça ?"

"Je n'ai plus capté son signal magique depuis environ une heure."

"Dans ce cas, j'arrive le plus tôt possible. »

FIN FLASH BACK

Et elle avait raccroché. Nul temps pour les pleurs, elle avait réservé un billet pour deux, elle et Yukito, pour le premier avion en direction de Hong-Kong.

À présent, elle pouvait distinguer la piste d'atterrissage. L'angoisse s'infiltra dans son esprit. Elle s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur. La sérénité enfin retrouvée, elle tourna son regard vers son infortuné voisin endormi.

Elle lui ordonna de se réveiller et aussitôt, il ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle, tous applaudissaient les pilotes et sortaient par les portes de l'avion. Yukito récupéra leurs bagages aidé par Sakura. Ils sortirent ensemble en riant d'une plaisanterie de Yukito.

Puis elle héla un taxi.

« Où voulez-vous aller Monsieur, M'dame ?"

"Au domicile des Li, répondit-elle dans un chinois parfait."

"Lequel ?"

"Le principal."

"Accrochez vous à votre siège, lança le chauffeur européen. »

Il s'engagea sur la route.

« Alors comme ça, vous voulez aller au domicile principale de la famille Li ?

"Oui."

"Hé bah ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance parce que vous n'arriverez sans doute pas à entrer!"

"J'en doute. »

Le chauffeur eut un sourire de pitié envers cette jolie jeune femme et cette homme qui devait être son petit-ami selon le chauffeur étant donné que physiquement, ils avaient le même âge, qui espérait pouvoir approcher les Li.

« Vous y êtes. Bonne chance ! »

Sakura prit son seul et unique bagage où se cachait toujours Kéro et sortit du taxi après avoir payé la course. Yukito marchait tranquillement, en admirant le paysage. Kéro n'avait tout simplement pas _pu _l'accompagner sous sa forme d'emprunt et avait prétexté, lorsque Sakura lui avait proposé de retourner dans le livre le temps du voyage, que cela n'était pas digne d'une personne de sa classe. Sakura doutait, cependant, qu'être transporté dans un sac au milieu de vêtements et autres soit plus _digne_.

Elle et Yukito se postèrent devant la grille qui protégeait l'accès au manoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le mécanisme d'ouverture s'actionner. Elle courut vers la mère de Shaolan, qui l'attendait sous le porche d'entrée.

Elle paraissait ébranlée. Elle approchait des 45 ans mais pourtant, jamais elle n'avait parut aussi âgée. Elle qui inspirait tant de respect auparavant, dégageait à présent une aura de désespoir. Sakura fixa tristement l'ange déchue.

« Bonjour Madame Li, salua Yukito, avec sa politesse habituelle. »

Elle s'inclina également.

« Entrez donc. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'imposante maison, ignorant le chauffeur qui s'était garé non loin de là et dont la mâchoire atteignait le sol sous la surprise.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse où une théière et des tasses étaient posées. Ils se servirent puis commencèrent à manger, retardant au maximum le moment fatidique. Ce fut Yukito qui aborda le sujet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

La mère de Shaolan posa sa tasse et commença son récit.

« Depuis que Shaolan est parti de Tomoeda, il y a plusieurs années de cela, il a continué à s'entraîner de plus en plus dur. Et un jour, son pouvoir a dépassé le mien. Et alors, je n'ai plus eu le moindre contrôle sur lui. Il était capable de disparaître durant plusieurs jours et je ne savais jamais où et quand il reviendrait, et surtout dans quel état. Chaque jour, son âme devenait plus noire. Tout allait mal. Et un jour, il est parti définitivement. Mais j'ai toujours senti son aura dans Hong-Kong. Alors je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je savais qu'il voulait être seul et même moi, ne pouvais l'en empêcher. »

Elle fit une pause et avala difficilement une gorgée de thé.

« Et depuis environ six heures, je n'ai plus senti son aura. Je ne sais pas qu'il a volontairement caché sa présence ou s'il a réellement disparu mais je reste sa mère et je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Sakura fut attristée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu que je vienne ici ?demanda-t-elle le plus doucement possible. »

« Si Shaolan n'a pas vraiment disparu, c'est qu'il s'est caché et seule une personne avec un pouvoir dépassant le sien pourra le détecter. Toi Sakura. Durant toutes ces années, tu t'es entraînée et tu restes plus puissante que lui grâce à cela. Tu es notre seule chance de retrouver Shaolan. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux Yelan (1), jura Sakura. »

« Je te fais confiance Sakura, murmura-t-elle. »

* * *

« Voici le manuel, lui indiqua Yelan. »

Puis elle sortit, laissant Sakura dans la salle « magique » de sa maison. C'était l'endroit qui concentrait le plus de magie grâce à la présence des livres magiques de Clow et de la magie qui était restée empreinte dans la piècedurant des siècles.

Sakura prit le manuel de magie avec la plus grande précaution, comme un geste maladroit risquait de le détruire. Elle feuilleta les pages jaunies par le temps et lut l'écriture fine et élégante de Clow. Elle lut attentivement tous les sorts, recherchant le plus puissant qui lui permettrait de retrouver celui qu'elle aimait.

Lorsque Shaolan lui avait dit que cela prendrait du temps pour que ses obligations soient remplies, elle ne pensait pas que cela prendrait autant d'années. Dieu comme il lui avait manqué. Les premiers jours avaient été les pires. Sans sa présence bienveillante, elle s'était sentie abandonnée. Puis le temps avait fermé doucement sa blessure. Les années étaient passées. Mais malgré tout, elle lui était restée fidèle et tous les soirs, elle embrassait l'ours en peluche baptisé à son nom qu'il lui avait offert.

Son doigt s'arrêta sur un sort crée par Clow lui-même. Il ne marchait uniquement entre personnes liées à Clow et si le lanceur était plus puissant que l'autre. Il était écrit que ce sort était imparable mais très épuisant pour le lanceur. Faisant fit de l'avertissement, elle prit une craie et traça une figure ressemblant à la boussole de Clow.

Elle se plaça au centre, assise en tailleur, fermant les yeux et respirant profondément. Et elle commença l'incantation.

« Par la lumière et l'obscurité, par tout ce qui est sacré, indiquez-moi où se trouve Shaolan Li. »

Une grande lumière jaillit de son corps. Elle poussa un cri sous la douleur que le sort provoquait. Une deuxième vague de douleur déferla sur elle puis elle eut une brève vision.

_C'est une petite pièce. Il y a un miroir. Shaolan ! Shaolan ! Il estt enfermé à l'intérieur. Il y a quelqu'un. C'est Shaolan ! Mais que fait-il là puisqu'il est dans le miroir ?Shaolan !_

_La personne la fixa et aussitôt, son vision se brouilla et le noir se fit._

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, allongée à même le sol. La figure qu'elle avait tracée avait disparu. Sakura était exténuée. Une légère douleur persistait en elle mais c'était tout à fait supportable.

Quelle était cette personne qui ressemblait tant à Shaolan ? Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui. Il ne lui ressemblait pas….de l'intérieur… Il était plus….sombre…

Se donnant une gifle mentale, elle se releva et constata que ses membres étaient engourdis. Pourtant, elle se sentait parfaitement bien, malgré la fatigue.

Aussitôt qu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle constata une forte différence. Ses sens étaient décuplés et elle pouvait presque _sentir _chaque personne dans les alentours. La sensation était désagréable. N'importe quelle parole devenait un supplice pour ses oreilles et elle pouvait sentir dans l'air une odeur de _tristesse_.

Puis soudainement, elle sentit l'aura de Shaolan, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement. Elle sortit de la maison en précipitation et seule. Plus elle se rapprochait du lieu où se trouvait l'aura, puis elle lui rappelait celle de Shaolan. Elle sentait aussi que ses sens s'atténuaient et redevenaient normaux. À cela, elle fut soulagée.

L'aura devenait de plus en plus forte. Son cœur battait la chamade et cela n'était pas seulement dû au fait qu'elle courait. Shaolan…Elle le sentait….Il était si proche….

Elle arriva dans un endroit de Hong-Kong qui lui était complètement inconnu. Les passants avaient disparus depuis longtemps, comme si _quelqu'un _les avait volontairement éloignés.

Sur un muret, était tranquillement installé un jeune homme. Il portaitun costumetraditionnelchinoiset tenait entre ses mains une épée ancienneet puissante. À cause des ténèbres, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose mais cela lui suffisait pour savoir de _qui _il s'agissait.

_Shaolan…_

« Bonjour Sakura, murmura-t-il. »

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) J'ignore totalement le nom de la mère de Shaolan donc j'en ai prit un que j'ai lu dans une fic.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : Illusions

Auteur : Panthere

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura est la propriété exclusive de CLAMP. Je ne possède rien du tout et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic (sinon ça se saurait).

NDA :

Voici la liste des traductions de prénoms :

Sakura Kinomoto : Sakura Gauthier

Tomoyo Daidoji : Tiffany

Toya Kinomoto: Thomas Gauthier

Yukito Tsukishiro: Mathieu Tournier

Yué: Yué

Kerberos /Kélo: Kérobero/Kéro

Shaolan / Syaoran Li: Lionel Li

Meiling/Meiring/Meilin (n'existe que dans la version animée): Stéphanie

Eriol Hiiragizawa : Anthony

Voilà ! Maintenant Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : **

_Rappel : Sur un muret, était tranquillement installé un jeune homme. Il portait un costume chinois traditionnel et tenait entre ses mains une épée ancienne mais puissante. À cause des ténèbres, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose mais cela lui suffisait pour savoir de qui il s'agissait._

_Shaolan…_

_« Bonjour Sakura, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

_

« Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé avec ce gamin ?demanda Kélo, qui était sous sa forme originelle de fauve. »

« Je n'en sais rien Kerberos. Tout ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que des événements étranges vont bientôt se produire, répondit Yué, sans aucune émotion dans la voix. »

« Je le crois aussi. »

« …. »

« …. »

Un long silence s'en suivit.

* * *

« Comment vas-tu chère Sakura ? »

Le ton n'était ni chaud ni accueillant. Sa voix était froide, sans une seule once d'émotion qui pourrait trahir une présumée joie de revoir celle qu'il aimait, si ce n'est de l'ironie.

Une profonde émotion lui nouait la gorge et elle ne put dire un mot. Shaolan sortit de l'ombre et Sakura découvrit son visage. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Son don de prescience l'avait préparait à tout sauf à ça… Il avait changé. Elle pouvait l'affirmer rien qu'en regardant ses yeux.

Ses yeux d'ambre n'avaient jamais été très chauds mais à présent, il en émanait une telle haine que cela choqua profondément Sakura. Mais ce qui fit frissonner la jeune femme, ce fut son aura. Une aura de puissance. Une aura de ténèbres. Une aura si sombre que cela lui donna une impression de malaise.

« Shaolan, dit-elle en un souffle. »

« Je ne me nomme plus Shaolan, mais Shade, chère _Sakura_. »

« Shade ? Mais pourquoi ce nom ?s'exclama-t-elle. »

Il restait d'une indifférence déconcertante et lui parlait comme si leur dernière rencontre remontait à quelques jours. Habilement, il fit tourner son épée entre les mains et se mit en position de combat.

« Mais Shaolan ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Il s'élança sur elle, la visant à la tête.

* * *

Le silence avait duré longtemps entre Kerberos et Yué. Soudainement, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent et ils ressentirent en eux, un appel profond de détresse. Aussitôt, ils surent que Sakura était en un danger imminent.

S'envolant par la fenêtre, ils survolèrent la ville, se souciant peu des personnes qui pourraient éventuellement les voir. Leurs sens étaient entravés par cet appel à l'aide mais ils purent sans trop de mal repérer où était Sakura.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'endroit et lorsqu'ils furent à quelques mètres, ils butèrent contre un mur.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ?s'exclama Yué. »

« C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé avec la carte Illusion !répondit Kélo. C'est Sakura, qui inconsciemment, nous repousse ! »

Ils fixèrent avec inquiétude la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs pieds.

* * *

Sakura eut le reflexe de reculer d'un pas, ce qui lui sauva la vie. L'épée lui fit malgré tout une égratignure sur la joue, d'où coula du sang.

Shade se remit en position de combat. Il voulait un vrai duel, croiser le fer avec celle qui était nommée Maîtresse des cartes.

« Et bien Sakura. Qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer ? »

« Mais Shao- »

« Shade, siffla le susnommé. »

« Shade si tu le souhaites. Mais que t'arrives-t-il ? »

« Je veux te combattre. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Mais je -»

« Laisse-moi deviner. Je ne veux pas te combattre ?ironisa-t-il. Ma pauvre Sakura. Tu crois vraiment que je t'_aime_, cracha-t-il. L'amour est un sentiment que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour personne et encore moins pour une personne comme toi. »

« Shaolan… »

Apparemment désireux d'action, Shade s'élança à nouveau sur Sakura, se préparant à lui assener un coup fatal. Sakura, cette fois, réagit au quart de tour et porta sa main à son cou. Elle prit sa clef et prononça l'incantation.

« Libération ! (1) Vol ! »

Les ailes poussèrent dans son dos, à l'endroit précis des omoplates. Elles battirent l'air, la soulevant comme une plume.

Shade, qui avait prévu cette éventualité, dégaina un petit poignard et le lança. Le poignard fendit l'air et vint se nicher dans l'aile de Sakura. Elle fut déséquilibrée et retomba aussitôt sur le sol.

À nouveau, Shade attaqua, visant sa poitrine.

« SHIELD »

Un bouclier d'une couleur rosée apparut. Shade, cependant, continua de l'attaquer. Il se déchaînait sur le bouclier, attaquant inlassablement le même point.

« Shaolan ! Que t'arrive-t-il bon sang ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! AAAHH ! »

La carte ne faisait plus effet. Shade venait de fendre sa surface d'un puissant coup d'épée. Le bouclier vola en éclats, revenant dans la main de sa maîtresse sous forme de carte.

« SWORD, invoqua Sakura. »

Shade eut un sourire narquois. Enfin elle se décidait.

S'en suivit un croisé de fer des plus spectaculaires. Esquivant, frappant, les deux opposants donnaient sans compter, tentant de sauvegarder leur vie. Car Sakura l'avait bien vu. Shade ne souhaitait pas un simple duel. Ce serait un duel à mort où l'un des deux cesserait de respirer à la fin du combat.

Ils étaient face à face, en chiens de faïence. Tous deux étaient exténués et leur duel durait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes sans que l'un deux ne gagne ou ne perde.

Sakura n'entendit pas les avertissements qui venaient de Kéro et Yué, toujours bloqués par le bouclier qu'elle avait produit inconsciemment. Shade lança une dague à double tranchant qui atteignit sa jambe droite. Elle tomba à terre sous la douleur lancinante qui se répandait dans son corps.

Cela faisait si mal. Tellement mal. Shade s'avança vers elle, épée en main. Soudain, par sa proximité, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était _pas _Shaolan. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, enfonçant brusquement son épée dans le ventre de son ennemi.

Perdant toute retenue, elle retira son arme meurtrière de l'estomac de son opposant, le frappant sans relâche. Elle le frappa, frappa, frappa…

Ses gestes étaient incontrôlés, seulement mués par la haine, l'incompréhension et la douleur intense qu'elle ressentait. D'un coup sec, elle l'amputa de son bras droit, le faisant lâcher son arme.

Elle ne ressentait ni dégoût, ni pitié envers la personne qui était devenue sa victime. Empoignant son épée à deux mains, elle trancha d'un coup net la tête de son ennemi qui roule macabrement sur le sol.

Yué et Kélo eurent un haut-le-cœur. Le corps de Shade formait à présent une bouillie rouge sang informe sur le sol où l'on pouvait distinguer quelques éléments qui prouvaient qu'autrefois cette masse de chair était un corps humain.

Sakura lâcha sous le choc son sabre taché de sang. Elle tomba à terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Instantanément, le bouclier disparut et elle fut vite rejointe par ses deux amis qui l'entourèrent pour la réconforter.

Sans un mot, ils emmenèrent la jeune femme en pleurs chez les Li. S'ils étaient restés plus longtemps, ils auraient sans doute aperçu la chair redevenir corps.

TO BE CONTINUED

(1) Je me suis toujours dit : si à chaque fois qu'un danger lui fonçait dessus, elle disait l'incantation entière, elle aurait le temps de mourir et de ressusciter mille fois.

À la prochaine!

Panthere


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Illusions

Auteur : Panthere

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura est la propriété exclusive de CLAMP. Je ne possède rien du tout et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

NDA: Navrée pour l'attente. Le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra pas avant longtemps à cause de la reprise des cours.

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

_Rappel : Sans un mot, ils emmenèrent la jeune femme en pleurs chez les Li. S'ils étaient restés plus longtemps, ils auraient sans doute aperçu la chair redevenir corps. _

La porte claqua. Shaolan tourna aussitôt son regard et aperçut à travers la surface vitrée du miroir son double se diriger tout naturellement vers lui.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé mon cher, dit Shade d'un ton lent. »

« Non, c'est parfait. J'adore le confort que tu as mis à ma disposition. Lit double, canapé, télévision, vraiment merci ! C'est trop gentil, ironisa Shaolan. »

« Oh mais de rien, sourit narquoisement Shade. Pendant que tu t'amusais comme un fou, je suis allé massacrer Sakura, révéla Shade, comme s'il avait annoncé qu'il avait acheté une barquette de beurre à la supérette du coin. »

« QUUOIII ! »

Son cri se perdit dans le lointain.

« Oups ! Aurai-je fait une bêtise ?ricana Shade. »

« Sakura… »

Les pleurs commencèrent à perler du coin de ses yeux.

oOo

Sur le trajet du retour, Sakura demeurait en état de choc. _« J'ai tué Sholan…J'ai tué Shaolan…_, se répétait-elle mentalement telle une litanie.

Ni Yué ni Kelo n'avaient fait le moindre commentaire et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Arrivés au domicile des Li, elle fut allongée sur un des canapés tandis que ses deux protecteurs et amis discutaient.

« Ce n'était pas le gamin, rétorqua Kélo. »

« Pourtant, il en a l'apparence, dit Yué, d'un calme imperturbable. »

« Sakura ! Dis à Yué que ce n'était pas lui ! Sinon tu ne l'aurais pas tué ! Sakura ! »

La jeune fille réalisa qu'on lui parlait.

« Hein ? Qu'il y-a-il Kélo ? »

« Je venais de te demander si tu pensais, comme moi, que cette personne n'était pas Shaolan Li ! s'écria Kérobero, la colère perceptible dans sa voix. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'était Shaolan pourtant…. »

Elle réfléchit.

« Pourtant, je sais que _c'était Shaolan_, articula-t-elle lentement. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible, s'insurgea Yué. »

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé. J'ignore également l'identité de la personne mais je _sais _que c'était Shaolan. »

« Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! s'écrièrent Kélo et Yué de concert. »

« Si ça en a, déclara Yelan. »

oOo

« Pauvre petit Shaolan. Je suis bien heureux de ne plus ressentir ce genre d'émotion, cracha Shade. »

« Tais-toi Démon ! »

« Aurais-tu oublié que je suis une partie de toi ? Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui suis libre et non toi ? Aurais-tu oublié que je suis celui qui domine et toi celui qui est soumis ? Tu n'es plus rien Shaolan. »

« Moi, je suis capable de ressentir de l'amour contrairement à toi, lança Shaolan. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me manque terriblement d'aimer, dit-il tout en bâillant. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me reposer. »

De l'autre côté du miroir, enfermé, Shaolan laissait couler des larmes d'impuissance et de chagrin, l'âme en deuil.

oOo

Tous furent sous le choc.

« Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ?s'exclama Kélo. »

Yelan acquiesça.

« Vous savez tous que l'univers est fait d'un yin, les ténèbres, et d'un yang, la lumière. »

Sakura, Yué et Kélo acquiescèrent.

« Cela affecte également les humains. Nous avons donc une partie yin et une yang en nous. Normalement, ces deux parties sont d'une force égale et aucune ne domine. C'est l'équilibre parfait, expliqua Yelan. »

« En revanche, poursuivit-elle, si une des deux parties s'impose, la deuxième sera plus faible. Je connais l'existence d'un sort qui _peut _affaiblir une des parties, permettant ainsi à l'autre de dominer.»

« Où voulez-vous en venir ?demanda Kélo. »

« Et bien, imaginons que Shaolan ait été victime de ce sort, que sa partie yin soit devenue plus puissante que son yang. Que cette partie yin ait décidé de se séparer de son opposée. Je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé. »

Ils frissonèrent d'horreur.

« Si je comprends bien, la personne que j'ai affronté…commença Sakura. »

« …était le yin de Shaolan, termina Yelan. »

« Mais alors, _Où est le yang ?_ demanda Yué. »

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapitre 3

**Illusions**

Auteur : Panthere

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Card Captor Sakura est la propriété exclusive de CLAMP. Je ne possède rien du tout et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic

**Bonne lecture !**

_Rappel: « Si je comprends bien, la personne que j'ai affronté…commença Sakura. »_

_« …est le yin de Shaolan, termina Yelan. »_

_« Mais alors, Où est le yang ? demanda Yué. »_

Chapitre 3 : Où l'on retrouve le yang

Dire qu'ils étaient choqués était un euphémisme. La mâchoire de Kélo reposait littéralement sur le sol.

« Je crois savoir où il est, commença lentement Sakura. Après avoir lancé le sort, j'ai vu quelque chose. Shade, le yin de Shaolan, retient son yang dans un miroir. »

« Dans un miroir ?interrogea Yelan. »

Sakura acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons avoir besoin d'un plan. »

* * *

« Ça ne marchera jamais !s'exclama Kelo. »

« C'est suffisamment absurde pour réussir, répliqua Yué. »

Absurde. C'était le mot juste pour décrire le stratagème qu'avaient développé Yelan et Sakura.

« Vous voulez attirer Shade puis faire semblant d'être morts pour qu'il vous ramène dans son repère ? »

« Pas exactement, rectifia Sakura. Nous voulons qu'il nous ramène dans son repère ET qu'il nous enferme dans le même miroir que Shaolan. »

« Vous êtes FOUS ! Il n'est certainement pas si idiot pour se laisser prendre à un piège aussi vulgaire ! »

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses Kelo, c'est tout réfléchi. Yelan va jeter sur nous une formule nous faisant passer pour morts. Ensuite elle appellera Shade. Elle lui dira nous avoir tués, et qu'elle lui offre nos cadavres en guise de cadeau. Avec un peu de chance, il repartira et elle nous réanimera quand nous serons dans le miroir. »

« Et après ?fit Kelo, toujours sceptique. »

« Après, on improvisera !déclara joyeusement la jeune femme. »

* * *

« _Appellis Shade. »_

Aussitôt, un homme atterrit sur le sol. En temps normal, la formule n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner. Mais grâce au sang récolté sur la lame de Sakura, l'invocation avait pu être faite.

« Quoi ?tonna-t-il. »

« Je t'offre ce présent en guise d'excuse. Je n'ai cure de plusieurs cadavres.»

Aussitôt, il la regarda différemment. Des cadavres ?

« Ils sont juste là. »

Son regard se reporta vers trois corps étendus. En effet ils semblaient morts.

« Quelle est ta motivation ?demanda Shade. »

« Je voulais te faire plaisir Fils. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, j'apprécie le cadeau, _Mère._ »

* * *

Le plan n'aurait pas pu mieux fonctionner. Shade les avait emmenés sans hésitation jusqu'à son repère. Il les avait ensuite déposés dans le même miroir que Shaolan. Sans doute pour lui exposer le « cadavre » de Sakura.

En parlant de cadavre, Shaolan n'avait jamais semblé aussi mort. Il pleurait. Tout d'abord, avec espoir il avait tâté le pouls de Sakura, Yué et Kelo. En vain.

C'était la mort dans l'âme qu'il s'était couché et avait plongé dans un univers de cauchemars.

« Shaolan…Shaolan… »

Il sentit qu'on le secouait.

« AAH..hmmmffff… »

Une main s'était posée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Et cette main n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Sakura.

« N'est-elle pas censée être morte ?pensa-t-il, paniqué. »

« Chhuuutt Shaolan, dit-elle de sa voix douce. Ne panique pas. On est venu te sortir de là. »

Autour d'elle étaient debout et bien vivants, un Kelo et un Yué.

« Comment ? »

« Ta mère va créer un portail. Mais ça risque de prendre du temps puisqu'elle est seule. Nous, nous allons créer l'autre et le relier. Ainsi nous pourrons rentrer. »

« Ça me semble une bonne idée, déclara Shaolan. Mais comment allait vous faire ? »

Sakura parut soudainement gênée.

« Tu sais que chacun d'entre nous est relaté à Clow donc à ta mère… »

« Oui ? »

« Nous allons utiliser ce lien. »

* * *

Yelan s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant, elle devait passer à la construction du portail.

Elle sortit dans le jardin et se rapprocha d'un arbre. C'était un cerisier. Extrêmement puissant.

Elle s'assit en tailleur avant de commencer à réciter des formules.

* * *

« Ça y est ! J'arrive à capter son signal !s'exclama Yué. »

Chacun s'était réparti aux quatre coins de la pièce, pour recevoir le signal émis par Yelan. Shaolan, Kelo, et Sakura s'approchèrent de lui.

« À toi de jouer Shaolan, dit Sakura. »

« Impossible. Cela alerterait Shade, répliqua le jeune homme. »

« Comment va-t-on faire alors ?demanda Kélo. »

« Il faut agir vite, dit Yué. »

« Il faut penser autrement. Shaolan ne peut pas relier le portail. En revanche, ma clef le peut sûrement, lança Sakura. Yué et Kélo n'ont qu'à rentrer à l'intérieur et peut-être cela me donnera assez de puissance pour relier le portail malgré le peu de lien que Yelan et moi partageons. »

Sa tirade laissa les trois autres bouche bée. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
